Falling through Lives
by Potazel
Summary: This is my second story. This one depicts Blackrain and Merson falling into a new dimension, and falling in love. But what kind of writer would I be if I didn't add obstacles? Merson and Black will have to fight basically everything to protect Jump and Pine. (Jump and Pine are property of Falling Sanity.) I own nothing but Blackrain. Rated M for gore, because gore is really fun.
1. Chapter 1

**yes! I have a second story for all of you, with some new OC's, one is mine, that is Blackrain, but the other two are the property of Falling Sanity, they are :Pine and Jump kick. So without further destractions, let's get this done! Oh, by the way, this one won't be first person, this will be third Falling Sanity, thanks for letting me use your Characters!**

Blackrain and Merson wandered the forest, searching for shelter and civilization, as they had been doing for multiple days now. "Hey, Black, do you even have the slightest idea of where you're going?", Merson asks, a frustrated expression growing on his face.

"Well, no, but this must be the right way, I mean we reached the other edges of the forest already, right?", Blackrain questions as he keeps his sighs, but keeps walking behind him anyway. Pretty soon they had reached Canterlot, which was much more active than usual. Albeit the activities, the ponies kept their distance from Black and Merson, seeing as they were darkness and a dragon traveling side by side.

Black looks at the crowd. "Just let me go about my daily business, and I'll be on my way!", he yells angrily, as the crowd splits to reveal Prince Blueblood, the _real _reason the crowd had been gathering.

Prince Blueblood looks at Blackrain with disgust."And who are you to be yelling right in the face of royalty?", he questions, walking to Blackrain.

"Your worst nightmare. And if you want to get out of here alive, you had better run.", Black says, his face showing extreme anger.

"But you can't lay a hoof on _me,_I'm the nephew of princess Celestia!", Blueblood boasts.

"Listen, I don't give a damn about your political status, or who you're the nephew of, you haven't accomplished anything in your entire, pathetic, excuse of a life, and you had better realize that before I kill you where you stand!", Black yells, earning gasps from the crowd, even some mumbles in agreement.

Blueblood shifts from hoof to hoof, now afraid, then strikes an idea."I can get the elements to go after you and destroy you!", he says, smiling as though he had won.

Black rolls his eyes. "No, no you can't, seeing as the elements are only needed with large problems, such as Discord, or Nighmare moon. You _could,_however, get the guards, which I could defeat twenty of with a single spell.", he threatens, walking away.

Blueblood looks at Merson."But what of the dragon? Surely he doesn't possess any magic.", he says, grinning.

Merson smirks, glad for an excuse to show off. He throws the sword at Bluebloods head, but at the last second, the sword disappears into a rift."Guess again.", he says, teleporting Black and himself to Ponyville.

Black looks around, seeing where they are. Sugarcube Corner."I remember this place from the last dimension. Hopefully this dimensions Pinkie doesn't-", he gets cut off as Pinkie runs up to them, gasps, and runs away again.

Black smiles, then getting hit in the back of the head with a soccer ball. "Ow, watch where you kick that thing!", he says, looking behind him, seeing a white mare with a short, black mane.

"Sorry, I was just practicing my kick, and I hit that one pretty badly, so it landed on your head.", She says, smiling slightly.

Black smiles back, while Merson is face-clawing from the fact that they were going to go through yet_ another,_ Pinkie Pie welcome party. "My name is Jump Kick, who are you? I don't think I've seen you around here before.", Jump asks.

"My name is Blackrain Bloodshed, and this,", he gestures to Merson,"is Merson!"

**anyway people, that's chapter one, so bye! Pine will be added slightly later in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter cause MEH!**

Merson smiles at his own introduction, not really paying attention to Black and Jumps conversation. "Bloodshed huh? Unfortunate name. Seems like it would fit you, though.", Jump states, more excited to get back to playing soccer than anything. Though the aspect of a dragon and a strange looking pony intrigued her slightly, so she didn't ask for the ball back quite yet.

Black frowns, angry. "Is that some kind of sick _joke_? Do you think that's funny, mentioning somepony's shattered, terrible past?", he asks, almost put his hand on Blacks shoulder.

"Calm down, Black. You know what happens whenever you get angry. We don't want a repeat of the last couple dimensions.", Merson advises. Jump backs away, clearly shocked.

"I-I didn't mean to bring anything up. What happened to him?", Jump glares at Jump, his anger still rising as his eyes start to glow brightly.

"You don't want to make me angry. I'm somepony who's power can't be controlled under any terms other than death, and that's something that can't be brought easily.", Black warns.

Gaurds begin to file into Ponyville, surrounding prince Blueblood. "Who are we looking for again?", one curious gaurd asks. His name was Agile Scramble, a red pegasus stallion with black tipped, permanantly broken wings.

"A black unicorn stallion with red spots in his mane. I thought I had made this clear, Scramble.", Blueblood spits. He hated that stallion, always asking so many questions, never giving Scramble nods, scanning the crowds. His eyes set upon Blackrain, and he gulps loudly.

"S-sir?", Agile asks. Blueblood looks to Agile in disgust.

"What do you want you lumbering oaf?", Blueblood questions. Agile points to Black. As Blueblood sees him, his eyes go wide.

"Arrest him, now!", Blueblood yells. The gaurds charge through the crowd, determined to take down their target. Black sees the gaurds, and grabs Merson by the arm before running.

"We have to go, now!", Black exclaims, running more quickly than before. Agile sees the two, and zigzags through the crowd, tackling Black, and holding a knife to his throat.

"You two are coming with us to the castle, under orders of princess Celestia herself." Agile says authoritively. Black raises an eyebrow, and shrugs.

"Alright. It's only a matter of time before I escape anyway.", Black says. Agiles eyes narrow, but he lets it go anyway.

"Anyway. Prince Blueblood! I have captured the one who threatened you single-hoofedly!", Agile boasts. Blueblood sighs. A random gaurd teleports the group to the room before the throne room.

"Judgement time, cretins.", Agile says.


End file.
